A New Beginning
by leechlover
Summary: Bella and Edward were relaxing in their meadow, but someone or something has made an unwelcome appearance...
1. Warm Moments

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic, so hope it is good. This is the first part of the story, i figured i would post it just to see if anyone likes it before i uploaded the rest of the story. Ok, this is after New Moon, and Bella and Edward are engaged (sp?). Enjoy... please R&R, in your reviews, tell me if you would like for me to continue or stop... Thanks in advance!**

A New Beginning

BPOV

Edward was glistening in the sun, like a flawless diamond, relaxing with his hands behind his head in the soft grass of our meadow. I was sitting up running my fingers up and down the length of his muscular arm and staring at my angel in pure awe. I still couldn't believe that in a few short months I would be married to the most perfect man in the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, as he often did. My being the only exception to his power left him constantly wanting to see inside my head more than anyone else.

"About the wedding, and our future." I answered honestly, there weren't many secrets between Edward and me, if any, and I liked to keep it that way. Plus there wasn't really anything embarrassing to hide from him, because I was fairly sure he was thinking about the same thing. In fact he was probably thinking about it more than I was, although over time I had grown used to, and even looked forward to, the fact I was getting married.

"Where should we go for our honeymoon?" Edward broke the calm silence, "I was thinking maybe London, Paris, Barcelona. Perhaps all three?" I had figured Edward would want to go over board on the honeymoon, but not like this. He had wanted to go on a cruise, backpacking across Europe, a private island, and many more luxurious getaways. The thought of him even spending a few dollars on my made my stomach twist but now he talking about hundreds, thousands, hundred thousands!

"Um, yeah. Don't you think it would be more romantic," and practical, I added mentally, "to go somewhere in Seattle, or maybe New York?"

"You just don't want me to spend a lot of money. Well forget it, this is going to be beautiful and extravagant whether you like it or not." Edward commented, smiling my favorite crooked smile, and with that I knew I had lost the bet. I had never been a great negotiator in the first place, and what with his dazzling skills he was "surprised" he had, and that heart-stopping (literally) smile, there was no arguing with Edward Cullen.

Suddenly Edward tensed, and shot straight up. His eyes flickering around the perfect circular pattern of the meadow. His breathing was rapid and I knew someone was near. Maybe the Volturi had come to check up on me, but wouldn't Alice have seen that? And if it wasn't the Volturi then I was at loss as to who it could be. By now snarls and low growls were ripping from low in Edward's chest, and he had assumed a familiar protective stance in front of me. Now I was seriously worried. Edward hadn't acted like this since we had returned from Italy, what or who had provoked this kind of action from him?

Then out of nowhere I saw a blinding light, as brilliant as a diamond, from the corner of my eye…

**A/N: So, was it any good? Anything i need to work on? Feel free to critise but only if to make my writing better... Thank you for taking time to read my story!**


	2. Too Late

Too Late

Then out of nowhere I saw a blinding light, as brilliant as a diamond, from the corner of my eye….

EPOV

In the distance I had heard a soft rustling of the leaves, a soft pounding of the mossy ground, and the growing mumble of the thoughts originating in the mind of the trespasser. I stood up, taking a defensive position in front of Bella, afraid of what harm could come to my fragile human. My eyes were looking around the perimeter of the meadow, taking in anything that could give away the position of our impending predator. Then out of nowhere, quite literally, I saw a glimmer in the air behind Bella, and suddenly she was on the ground, with a sickening crunch. And with that I absolutely lost it, I forgot anything not pertinent to our present situation. I crouched and lunged for his neck. When I aimed for something, I rarely miss my target, and I most defiantly found it this time. With one swift motion I ripped his head from his body, and threw it as far as possible, giving me time to finish the job.

By this time I had regained my senses, and I smelled the most luscious scent I had ever come in contact with, Bella's blood. Spilling from her various wounds at an increasingly alarming rate, was the precious blood the monster in me had craved for so long. Now was its chance, to take over my body completely, to force me to do the unthinkable. My self-control had grown stronger in the past few months, from my constant company with Bella and her invigorating scent. But now my will, and control was being pushed to the extreme. I cut off air from my lungs so I could think clearly, even with the memory of her blood blanketing my mind, creating a think haze over everything, making it extremely difficult to concentrate. I knew I had to save her, get her to Carlisle. Without giving it a second thought, I gently raised Bella to my arms, and took off. I don't think I had ever run so fast in my entire existence, and with every beat of her hear slowing I pushed on even harder. I was to the Volvo in record time, laying her in the back seat and praying to Carlisle's god that she would survive. Her breathing was very pained and slow, gasping for air to fill her crushed lungs. Her heart was struggling to beat, and her pulse was slowing at a fast pace. I was more scared now than I had been since we found her in a condition not dissimilar to this, in an old ballet studio in Phoenix.

Suddenly, she just stopped breathing. My mind went crazy, I brought the car to a screeching halt, and let my head sink into my hands. We didn't have any time to lose.

_I can't do what I have to do now. More like I don't want to do what I have to do now. _

And with that I climbed out of the car, taking a deep breath for the first time in almost 2 minutes, and crawled into the back seat next to Bella. Leaning down I brushed her hair away from her face and neck and pressed my lips against her warm throat and breathed in her enticing and unique scent for the last time. I mentally readied myself and sunk my razor-sharp teeth into her soft skin.


	3. Impending Ache

**Ok, people be proud of me! 3 chapters in 1 day! Yeah! Ok, so this chapter, I tried to think the way Edward would think, and tried to relay his actions and emotion as best I could. Hope I did a good job, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, aside from copies of the books… but unfortunately that doesn't count… ******

I mentally readied myself and sunk my razor-sharp teeth into her soft skin… 

Impending Ache

With my foul deed being done, I was torturing myself, for I had just stolen my love's soul without thinking twice. So selfish I was that I took her life when I could have let her go on to live peacefully for forever in heaven. But instead I took her, and made her mine, with no second chances. Why would anyone want to be condemned to eternal suffering and thirst. Then again, Bella always had been a mystery, very unpredictable and full of surprises. Maybe she would forgive me for the hell I had unleashed upon her, perhaps she would still love me.

Before I got wrapped up too deep in thought I came to my senses. If Bella and I were out here, on the highway so close to Forks, someone would hear the screams that would soon be coming from her perfect mouth. I gently picked up my damned angel and cradled her against my chest. She was starting to stir, and I could tell the pain was soon going to become too much for her. Giving her one last kiss, I took off with her safely in my arms, where no more harm could come to her. My destination was the meadow, but when I was not far from the cursed spot, I heard desperate and deeply sorry thoughts. The voices I heard were familiar, and soon I came to understand them of belonging to Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle. As I came to a sudden halt in the clearing, they all rushed up to me, ambushing me with a million questions that I could hardly understand.

"Oh, my… Edward I am soooo sorry!," Alice was almost at a mental breakdown by now, "I came as soon as I saw it! You will never guess who the vampire was! It was…" She couldn't finish, as her small frame was being rocked by substantial sobs now. My eyes drifted to where Jasper stood, trying his hardest to keep away from Bella and her open wounds. His eyes showed what everyone was feeling, remorse, sorrow, pain, distress. I felt for him, I truly did, having to deal with the overwhelming emotions and trying to repress the vampiric instincts that were fighting for control. Shifting my gaze to Carlisle, I relaxed… slightly and for a very short period of time. He had brought morphine, bandages, and other medications that Bella might need if something, God forbid, were to go wrong. I gave him a thankful glance, and softly laid Bella on the soft grass. I looked upon her sweet face, which was now twisted in agony. She let out a soft moan, and I looked up at Carlisle, almost pleadingly, urging him to give her the pain killer. Apparently he got the message, and readied the shot.

As he came and knelt down beside Bella, her deep chocolate brown eyes still closed, she mumbled something so quietly I couldn't even be sure she said it…

"Edward, help… fire" And with that she let out an earsplitting scream. Carlisle knelt beside her and injected the morphine into her blood stream, instantly calming her. I felt much better now, but I knew in the back of my mind, the worst was yet to come…


	4. A Burning Sensation

BPOV

Then out of nowhere I saw a blinding light, as brilliant as a diamond, from the corner of my eye…

A Burning Sensation

I had no time to react. From the first glimmer of the intruder, to the time I was on the ground, less than a millisecond had passed. Going down, though, seemed to be in slow motion. At first, I felt no pain, just shock. The whole meadow looked as if it were spinning out of control, lines and colors blending together. There was no up from down, no right from left, all my senses were ineffectual. Then with a sickening thud, we hit the ground. I lay there for a second, trying to compose my thoughts, but then it hit. The pain. Pain as terrifyingly powerful, pain similar to what I felt when Edward left, I shudder at this part, it may have even hurt more, if that is conceivably possible. My whole being felt as if it had collapsed in on it self. My lungs, crushed. My heart, surrounded by broken ribs and beating so immensely fast, it felt as if it were about leap from my chest. I tried to open my mouth, to scream, but nothing came out. Except blood. Blood. Suddenly my thoughts were on Edward, how tempting, how invigorating the aroma of the meadow must be to him right now. I felt sorry, sorry that another creature had trodden my body and that blood that had pulsed through my veins, which had enticed him so, was now spilling at his feet. The very substance he had refrained, for so long and so successfully, from feasting upon. Now I was at the mercy of the monster he was so sure lurked deep within him. I heard growls, that derived from low in his chest, and felt an immense weight being lifted from my body, almost flying off, or being pushed off. By now I was far from awarness, on the brink of falling into a vast, murky black hole of unconcousness. Thunder was ripping through the air, the evidence of a battle appearing around me. Then I fell. Everything went black, sounds disappeared, and my pain subsided.

All in less than a millisecond…

Slowly, quietly, discreetly, my senses returned to me. I could move my head, my lips, my arms. My memories came rushing upon me like the tides on a shore. The meadow, the diamond, the crunch of bone, my angel, my blood, enemies. And my memories were not the only thing that came back. Pain. Intolerably, excruciating pain. My neck was on fire, my heart; I couldn't even bring myself to think it, the pain so horrible. Emotions over came me, I couldn't tell where I was, just that I was being moved, and… and… nothing… I could decipher no more. Just movement, very rapid movement, almost like flying. I tried desperately to open my eyes, to stretch my arms and legs, but something prevented my movement. Ice? It was cold indeed. Almost as if I were being cradled.

"Oh, my… Edward I am soooo sorry!" The acute voice, belonging to a close friend of mine, rang, cutting through the tension that was building around me. "I came as soon as I saw it! You will never guess who the vampire was! It was…" Alice broke dryly weeping there. Pain and sorrow, dripping from her voice. There was a apprehensive silence that followed, only broken by Alice's sobbing. Pain was now eminent in my body, buring through my veins, wrecking my mortal being. Sensations over came me that I cannot even describe. I still could not will my self to open my eyes… almost afraid of what I might see. More so frightened that any more movement would bring on a new wave of pain. I felt myself being lowered on to the soft grass. And then I couldn't take it any longer.

"Edward, help… fire" I mumbled, not sure he could hear… not sure if I even said it. Then from my mouth escaped the most terrifying, most bloodcurdling scream ever known to myself and apparently the meadows current occupants. For within seconds of my outburst, I felt a piercing pain in my arm, and a sudden dowsing of the raging fire within my bloodstream. I relaxed my muscles and waited for the inferno to pass entirely.

**A/N: Hello my lovely fans, here is Bella's version of Too Late and Impending Ache. Now it is supposed to sound dazed and confused, because she was in a coma-like-state for most of this. I tried my best to clear things up, if it is still muddy, tell me and I will fix it… or try at least. Ok, so I also tried to make this longer because people were saying that my chapters were short… and they were, so thank you for pointing that out. They will get longer as the story progresses, but for now I can only elaborate so much. Oh, and for those of you who wanted to find out who the vamp was… (I was going to tell you in ch. 4, I had it all planed out but now I have to move it to either 6 or 7) you can thank my so-called BFF Rose for saying she hated the last chapter because that is not how she pictured it… well she didn't write the story did she… NO! Srry, for taking my anger out on you… but anyway… I thought that maybe if you saw it from Bella's POV it would make more sense so TA-DA! Review! Constructive Criticism welcome! **


	5. Alterations to the Being

Ch. 5

Alterations to the Being

EPOV

Still perched in the meadow, Bella quietly whimpered in her sleep, or trance-like state if you will. She lay in my arms, with her legs curled up to meet her chest, her arms tucked tightly behind them. The soft redden brown tone of her locks shone brilliantly in the sun, in a tidy disarray, framing her face. The deep chocolate eyes, that I had become so remarkably fond of, were hidden behind her tightly closed lids, so tight, in fact, that I could see every vein throbbing with venom in her upper lid. The very thought had sickened me, made my stomach not at ease, but to see it, in a sense, put me in a deeply depressed mood. Even for my temperamental disposition. Acute were my senses, so that I could pick up the ever fainter pulsation of her heart, the labored, up and down motion of her chest, as her crushed lungs struggled to take a breath. When knew I couldn't take it any more, I reached down, brushing my lips to hers once again, somehow this always gave me the courage I needed to push on. Directly behind me I saw a supremely faint glimmer of a diamond, that I assumed was Jasper, trying even harder to keep away from Bella, and the dried blood, that was still present in her body. I laid my head on hers, and I felt even stronger now, the continuous drop in temperature. This made it all more real.

Bella stirred once again, and let out a quiet groan, and tried to move. Restraining her movement, I pulled her closer to me, absorbing what little heat was left in her now hardening body. I felt a pang of sadness wash through me as I realized that I was never again to see Bella blush, never to bask in her warmth, never to breath in her distinctly unique smell that had so enticed me at first, that I was near unable to resist. But she would still be my Bella, if only by name and personality. Her outward appearance would change dramatically, though I didn't mind because no matter how she looked on the outside, which was breathtakingly beautiful, I would love her more than the poet loved an inspiration, than a ruler loved power, more than a sailor loved the sea. But not only would her looks change, her priorities would be altered, her thirst ranked number one, perhaps I a close second. Bella had assured me that she would love me still, that I was always number one—cliché I know—on her list, but she had never before felt the sensation that was brought on by this change. The thirst was the single most difficult part of being a vampire, a monster, and most succumbed to the temptations, as I was worried Bella would do. Yet again she assured me the opposite. I suppose I was more dreading the challenges that Bella would have to over come than her love for me fading, for I knew now that she had agreed to marry me, that she loved me as I love her. Although not possibly nearly as much, for I doubt no one can ever feel this much love, devotion, loyalty, defensiveness about one person, not like I feel towards Bella. I only wanted what she wanted, and she wanted eternal damnation.

Again I saw a diamond shine from the corner of my eye, so faint that I couldn't be absolutely positive I had seen it, maybe I was just imaging things now, so desprate and in pain was I that my subconscious had resorted to illusions to distract me from my impending pain. Or perhaps it was just Alice and Jasper still sitting the meadows perfectly round edge. A grimace broke across Bella's face and I winced, as I looked up towards Carlisle looking for some sort of answer.

"The morphine is probably wearing off, and at the worst time too. Twilight. There is nothing I can do for her Edward, it is too late in the transition for me to put anything else in her system without it having some chaotic effect. I am sorry." Carlisle spoke with deep remorse, I saw in his mind, theories of what might happen if we tried to give her more pain killers, horrid they were, and I didn't want to risk it. I pulled her even tighter to my body, if that were possible, and took a deep, unnecessary breath, trying to calm myself. Then suddenly her eyes flew open, with a look of pure fear, and pain visible in her expression. I could tell she was suppressing a scream, I felt her entire body tense against mine, and I shuddered, remembering the pain she was experiencing.

"Edward--scream--Edward, are you ok?" Of course, leave it to Bella to be more concerned about my state of being when she was feeling more pain than should ever be humanly possible.

"Yes, Bella I am fine, but you need to calm down, don't worry about anything other than you. We are all here to help you. You do know what has happened don't you?" I looked at her intently, waiting for the current wave of pain to subside.

Her body relaxed, if only infinitesimally, and she smiled, "Yes, I am becoming one of you, thank you Edward. I only wish it didn't have to happen this way. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Just don't leave me. I love you." She smiled, my dead heart melted. Of course I wouldn't leave her, and I agree, it shouldn't have happened this way. But before I could say anything, she again tensed and I went back to holding her tightly, silently praying to whichever god might listen, that my angel would pull through this.

And she did…

BPOV- The wedding day

Alice's hand flew in a blurred manner, even to my vampiric eye, trying to fix, and perfect my long loose locks, that framed my face. I stared at my reflection, still amazed at how much I looked the same, yet how I looked so immensely different. My eyes still had a crimson tint to them, but was fading quickly, my mouth, slightly less full, my nose and jaw lines were perfectly angular. And of course my ridiculously pale complexion looked beautiful in contrast to my non-traditional scarlet dress. It was sleeveless and beaded at the top, and the skirt flowed gracefully from my waste ending in a short, yet elegant train. The bottom of the skirt was beaded in a similar pattern as the top, and the scarlet hem of my dress was tastefully lined with a mesh-like material. I stole a glance at my maid of honor, Alice, who wore a sleeveless, black dress. With a broad skirt bunched in places and a bow around her middle. Rose and Esme, my other bridesmaids wore the same dress.

"Bella, honey, it is time to go!" Esme calmly explained to me, as I had been staring off into space for a minute or two now. My stomach lurched, and I mentally readied myself for the adventure I was about to embark on. I stood up, still in shock, and followed the black clad women out the door to the chapel. Naturally, a traditional wedding for the old-timey vampire. Alice took her place in front of me, linking arms with Jasper. Rose and Emmett behind them. Esme leading them all. Carlisle took his place beside me, for he was going to play the role of dad, and give me away. Sadly because of the change, the story was that I had died in a car accident, on my way to the Cullen's. Apparently it was raining, and I missed the turn, and slid into a tree. Like a tree would even leave a scratch on that ancient vehicle of mine. But Emmett and Edward had taken care of making it look convincing, and now my truck and the tree are in millions of pieces. I think Edward was just looking for a way to get me a new car.

Before I knew it, my lullaby was being played on the piano, and Carlisle was escorting me down the isle. Alice really had out done herself. Everything was white and red. Roses lined the walkway, while white rose petals littered the actual isle. An arch was set up at the front of the church and a million red and white roses lay entwined in the arch itself. And more breathtakingly beautiful than the décor, was Edward, his white skin looked amazing in a classic black tux. I could see the pure joy and love in his eyes, as he watched me walk down the isle. When we reached the end of the trail-of-roses Carlisle gave me away, and took his spot behind Jasper. The rest of the ceremony was a blur, and if I could have cried, I would have, when Edward said "I do" and slipped the most gorgeous ring onto my finger.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor didn't need to tell Edward twice. He wrapped his arm around my waste, pulling me close to him, and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, one that never would have been possible had I still been human. It was a good thing I wasn't too, because by the end, I would have passed out from lack of air! Then gracefully, Edward swooped me up into his arms, and carried me back down the isle. When we were outside, he set me down, and looked deep into my reddish-brown eyes, and whispered, "Isabella Marie Cullen, it has a nice ring to it." And before I knew it, he had me again in another breath-taking embrace.

And how was I supposed to know that our moments like these were soon to be numbered…

**OMG! I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to update, I just wasn't really into it, but then my friends kept bugging me, aside from Rose who is sticking to her theory of it sux… ha… anyway.. so here it is. I left you with a cliff hanger, because I wanted to give you an idea of what was to happen in the upcoming chapters… GUESS WHAT GUYS! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE WHEN YOU FIND OUT WHO THE VAMP WAS!! YEAH!! Well… Jasper101 already knows… but that is mainly because she was there in language arts when I finally got over my writers block and was scribbling plots down like a mad woman until my teacher told me to stop and to pay attention… Oh yeah, pics of Bella's dress and the bridesmaids are going to be on my home page soon!**

**BTW , Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… darn**


	6. The Discrete

**OMG! I AM SOO SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG! I just haven't been very motivated t write, but guess what! I have 3 new ideas for a different story after this one… Jasper101 and Connie101993 already know the one I am doing next… cuz they were there… YEAH! Anyway, Rose, being the idiot she is, changed the email address of our account without telling me, and so I have been trying to update, so you can really thank Rose for the delay. So I switched back our address and changed the password, so now if she wants to submit a signed review she will have to get a new account cuz I ain't sharing no more… AHHH!! So anyway here is the long awaited ch. 6!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing...**

The Discrete

The plane ride to Barcelona was breath taking. Halfway through the flight, while thousands of feet in the fluid air, I looked down at the calm Atlantic with its crystal blue waters reflecting the brilliant sun back up to the craft. Edward was clad in a black trench coat, dark wash denim jeans, and a grey tee. And naturally, he was even more beautiful than the glistening ocean miles below us. On approach to the crowded airport, the seat-belt lights lit up, and the pilot calmly explained that we will be in a short holding pattern around the tarmac, until air traffic control can clear a runway. I breathed deeply, and let my head sink into the cushioned first class seat. Edward had insisted first class, because "it is the _only_ way to fly."

"Bella, come on, they're unloading. I want to show you something before we go check in at the hotel." Edward whispered lovingly in my ear. I sighed as I tried to figure out what he could be planning. Reluctantly, I pushed myself out of the chair, carefully straightening my evening dress, and readjusting my up-do. Edward grabbed our small carry-on bag, and my hand, and escorted my to the exit. Luckily, it was now night in Barcelona, and Edward and I weren't sparkling like rare-gemstones, although it was rather cold. As we gracefully walked down the ramp and toward the baggage pick up, a cold arm wound its way around my waist, sending an involuntary shiver ran up my spine. Edward suppressed as smile when my heart rate jumped, and he pulled my body closer to his. We picked up our luggage, and walked to the parking lot. Stepping outside, I realized just how beautiful the Barcelona skyline is. Lights shone through the crisp night air, casting random shadows on the streets. I glanced up at Edward who looked just as nervous, excited, and blissful as I was. Then out of nowhere a long shiny limo pulled up beside the curb we had come to rest at. Things like this had stopped surprising me after our wedding and reception. Edward helped me in, then slid across the seat, mumbling something to the driver who nodded and smiled. Then he pressed a button and a tinted window rolled up dividing the cab from the back seat. I smiled, and suppressed another shiver. Edward pulled me onto his lap and brought my hand to his marble lips of perfection.

"Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I have been waiting to call you that for far too long now. Ah, it sounds perfect, don't you think" He kissed my hand, and my ring, then looked up at me through his far too perfect lashes, dazzling me with his deep golden eyes shining in the moonlight. Of course I lost my train of thought and stupidly mumbled, "Um, yes perfect." He chuckled and brought his perfect face level to mine, and pressed his perfect lips to my marble lips. This time the kiss lasted longer than they had when I was a human. I smiled inwardly, thinking my life was falling into place. The love of my life was now my husband, and I was going to spend all of eternity in his arms. All too soon, the limo came to a soft stop and I glanced out the window slightly confused, due to the kiss and my lack of knowledge pertaining to our current location.

"Come on, I have a surprise!" Edward grinned crookedly, making me loose my concentration yet again. I took another look out of the tinctured window and took in my surroundings. We were far from the bright glow of the city, and the dirt road ended 10 feet in front of the car. Tall trees lined the edge of the forest and the grass danced gracefully in the brisk Spanish wind. With my supernatural sight, I noted a small clearing only 40 feet from where we were parked. I gasped, and Edward smiled at my realization of what he was doing, grabbed my hand, and again mumbled something to the driver. Of course if I had wanted to hear what they were saying I could have, but I had a hunch Edward wanted this to be a surprise. He then led the way, walking at a leisurely human pace, towards the meadow. Up close, it was even more beautiful. Grass and wildflowers waved back and forth, back and forth, and the stars above shone so brilliantly that they could be compared to Edwards smile on a sunny day. Turning to look for my husband I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me down to the grass, laying next to him, gazing at the celestial bodies that hovered in the heavens, that had so intrigued me moments before. Edward sighed, and sat up, and me too because I had been laying with my head on his chest. I looked at hi m quizzically, but he only smiled.

"Hmmm… I suppose all good things come to and end don't they." I gave his a thoroughly worried and confused glance. "What I meant was, we have to head back, the driver is waiting to take us to the hotel. Are you ready to go?" Edward gazed lovingly into my now more-golden eyes.

"Yes, I believe I am ready to go to the hotel" I whispered suggestively, and giggled. He took my hand and lead me back through the trees, finally arriving at the idle limo. We both climbed in and settled into the back seat.

It wasn't long before we were parked in front of a ridiculously expensive luxury hotel, stepping out under the covered walkway that led to the golden doors and a beautiful lobby. Edward checked us in, grabbed our key, and led me toward the grand staircase, that led to the 2nd floor where we would be spending the next 8 days. We stood directly outside of our door and he pressed his body against mine and kissed me. Running his right hand up and down the length of my arm, his left resting on my hip, and seconds later the left moved to his pocket removing the key to the door. He slipped it into the scanner and it unlocked and opened slightly. He broke away, and took a breath. I looked at the dark abyss that was our room at the moment, and pushed the door all the way open, my being suddenly filled to the brim of anticipation, suspense, and raw fear at what the room beheld me. Edward followed my gaze and tensed immediately, then took a clearly defensive position in front of me.

On the large red silk clad bed, against the far wall, lounged and very young girl. Her pale brown hair fell gracefully around her face, and the dim glow radiating from the window clear across the vast room, shed light on the eerily familiar face. Her brilliant crimson irises sparkling in the moonlight.

Jane.

Low growls ripped from deep within Edwards chest, and Jane merely chuckled, rising from the mattress and striding confidently towards us.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I want to avenge Alec's death…" was the reply…

**Oh, yeah I and want to apologize to anyone who has gotten a not-so nice review from LeechLover in the past few weeks, it was Rose and not me… Thank you for reading and have a Happy Thanksgiving… Unless you live outside of the US, in which case have a happy November 22, 2007!**


	7. Sinister Plotting

**Ok, so I am fairly sure that most of you didn't get the last chapter because my inbox was flooded with reviews that implied that they thought Jane was the mystery vamp from the meadow. She isn't, it was Alec who Edward killed. Jane is just there to seek sweet revenge. So if I didn't get that across well enough, or perhaps it wasn't clear, PM me or review and tell me what is wrong so that I can fix it for anyone else who reads it. Thanks and hope you enjoy.**

**Sinister Plotting**

_"I want to avenge Alec's death…" was the reply_

**_

* * *

_**EPOV 

For once, I was the one who was too shocked to speak. Thoroughly speechless, mind numbingly astonished. How could I have not been aware of her presence, and how had she gotten in here. After thinking about it, I wouldn't put it past her to dazzle the man at the front desk into giving her a spare key. As the seconds passed, my shock faded into raw rage and boiling anger; if I had ever been in a bad mood, that would seem, in comparison, a serene temperament. Furthermore, why had Alice not seen this coming, and if she had, why had she not called to warn me?

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" Jane snickered, obviously enjoying the silence that had befallen Bella and me. Her dark red irises flickered to Bella, who was still safely hidden behind me. "Ok, then. If you won't talk I will. Edward, I assume you can recall a certain vampire that nearly took dear Isabella's life."

"Naturally, what is your point?" I snapped, becoming more irritated by the second.

"If you may call to mind my twin, Alec, from your last visit to Italy." I mentally winced at her referral to our last encounter with the Volturi, "He was so deeply entranced by your situation, with Isabella having been human and all, that after he had discovered his power—an awe inspiring one at that—,he decided to check up on your wife's current species, if you will."

"Really guys, I love being talked about as if I wasn't here. And do you mean to tell us that he came to check up on me with out a formal order!" Bella, suddenly finding her voice, spoke up, her voice clearly portraying her annoyance. I was, in fact, surprised at her calm. Really, I had expected her to panic, become frozen, too shocked and scared to make a move, but then again, Bella had never ceased to surprise me. I turned back to Jane, who was clearly amused now, as if this were some sort of childish game, of which there would be no repercussions.

"I suppose you could put it that way if you wished. But that is not the point, if you—."

"Then what is the point? Come on, get on with it!" I cut her off, knowing full well that if given half a chance, Jane would drag this on, and we might never know the true meaning of her visit, until Hell froze over, which would be a welcomed event in my eyes.

"I was just getting to that, thank you. The point is, the Volturi have agreed that Edward's murder of Alec is to be seen as a rebellion against them and thus punished as such." Jane smiled a sickly sweet grin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella cock her head in confusion, possibly wonder.

_Death, Edward, you know that. This is what you get for killing my brother. For your crime, you will be, put to rest, sentenced to the deepest level of Hell, and no mercy will ever be shown to you. But there is another option. Aro has agreed that if Bella is willing, she may take your place as the convict. Your choice. _This, Jane thought in her sick mind, and I wondered why she hadn't said it out loud. Obviously, if Bella knew that there was a way to save me, she would gladly oblige, and Jane knew the only thing I couldn't live without was Bella. Thus, in a since, she would have gotten rid of both of us. Perhaps, she didn't think I would try to kill myself again, perhaps she thought I had learned my lesson. Right.

"The chances of me letting that happen are slim to none, and I assume you know that. I will take responsibility to my actions, as long as nothing happens to her." Picking at her mind, I found her next answer rather repulsive.

_I can't make that promise, Edward. And there isn't much you can do about it._

Again with her childish antics. If you ask me, she was changed before she had the chance to mature mentally, and it was seriously getting on my nerves. Deep inside of me, I felt like a storm was raging. The winds thrashing, the rains relentless, hazing my mind, things were less clear. But the sun, with much effort, shone through, casting pale lights on my thoughts, helping me to pull the whole situation into perspective. Bella could be saved, whereas I couldn't. I needed her gone, so I could face the Volturi alone. I don't think I could bear to lose her again.

"Jane, I will consider your proposition. Will you please leave us be, so that we can collect our thoughts, and fully think this through?" I pleaded, subtly of course, for I didn't want to raise Bella's awareness.

She nodded her head, and in the next second vanished.

I grabbed Bella's hand, and lead her to the couch. Taking her face in my hands, I tried to memorize her every feature—beautiful golden eyes, long batting lashes, eyebrows furrowed into a pestered emotion, perfect lips, and deep auburn tinctured hair falling gently around her sweet face—knowing that this may be the last time I see her in a tranquil environment. This was going to be the most arduous, and tormenting thing I was ever going to be put through, but it was for the best.

"Bella, honey, we need to leave. Now. We are going to have to fly back to America, then run. There is no other way out of this, you're just going to have to trust me on this. Okay?" She nodded solemnly, still confused, I am sure. "Go down to the front desk, tell them we are checking out. Have them call a cab, taking the limo would attract too much attention, and we need a clean getaway. Understand?" Again she nodded, then rose, walking gracefully back out the door, then into the long, deserted hallway.

About and hour and a half later, Bella and I arrived at the London International Airport, and it was time to put my half-baked plan into action. I regretted having to do this to Bella, but it was for her best, I just prayed that someday she would forgive me.

**Yeah, ch. 7. Not as good as I had hoped, but another set up for another really cool chapter. YEAH! The next really cool chapter will be either 8, 9, or 10. Depending entirely on weather or not I do this chapter from Bella's POV… I might not because I have a great idea for the rest of the story… So R&R please! Even if you flame me, or just want to say hi, or have some sort of personal problem that you feel comfortable expressing to some random stranger over the internet where everyone can see, REVIEW! AHHHH!! PLEASE!!!!!! YEAH! Ok, review… jic someone missed the beginning author note. ALEC WAS THE VAMPIRE EDWARD KILLED! Jane is merely here to deliver a message that may or may not ruin Edward and Bella's life together… you will just have to see!**


End file.
